Mortos Vivos
by britael
Summary: Uma praga se espalha pelo mundo e Harry se vê sozinho num mundo de pesadelo onde os mortos voltam à vida. Valores se distorcem e a luta pela sobrevivência assume uma proporção muito maior do que apenas um conflito contra Voldemort.
1. Capítulo 1: Rua dos Alfeneiros

Declaração: Tudo é da JKR. A única coisa do HP que me pertence são os 7 livros na minha prateleira.

N.A. : Se gostar da história e estiver disposto a ser um beta por favor entre em contato!

Resumo: Uma praga se espalha pelo mundo e Harry se vê sozinho num mundo de pesadelo onde os mortos voltam à vida. Valores se distorcem e a luta pela sobrevivência assume uma proporção muito maior do que apenas um conflito contra Voldemort.

**MORTOS-VIVOS**

CAPÍTULO 1 : RUA DOS ALFENEIROS

O Sol já tinha nascido há algum tempo e o dia já começara a esquentar. Os raios oblíquos passavam pelos topos das casas em direção a uma janela, entrando desimpedidos no pequeno cômodo da casa. Resmungando o único ocupante tentou enfiar o rosto no travesseiro e conseguir mais um pouco de sono. Pouco mais tarde o astro havia percorrido mais da sua trilha pelo céu, reposicionando seus fachos de luz de modo à novamente incomodar o pobre garoto.

De má vontade o adolescente viu-se obrigado a novamente se mover, desta vez de barriga para cima, cobrindo os olhos com o braço. Silenciosamente, porém gritando em pensamento, o rapaz amaldiçoou a mesquinhez de seu tio em negar-lhe até mesmo o conforto de uma cortina. Após vários minutos de adaptação a nova condição por fim o garoto pôs-se sentado na cama. O rádio relógio indicava que a hora usual de acordar já havia passado fazia tempo. Por algum motivo sua tia não o havia acordado para preparar a refeição matinal da família.

Pensando melhor o rapaz lembrava vagamente de uma discussão sobre uma viagem até a casa de sua outra tia, Marge. Possivelmente toda a algazarra que ele havia escutado na noite anterior havia sido seus parentes se arrumando e indo viajar sem ele, provavelmente a idéia de seu tio Valter de discrição. Ele não se importava nem um pouco com nenhum deles, e desgostava particularmente de tia Marge. Bocejando ele se levantou e foi em direção a sua coruja. O lindo animal parecia triste e deprimido atrás das barras de sua pequena prisão.

- Eu sei exatamente como se sente garota. Se os Dursleys tiverem mesmo viajado na calada da noite eu tiro o cadeado que o tio Valter usou para fechar a gaiola. Mas se eles estiverem aí, você voando livremente só vai deixá-lo mais irritado... Só temos que suportar mais algumas semanas.

Após encher o pequeno pote com ração para a ave, o garoto parou em frente ao pequeno espelho e colocou-se, inutilmente, a tentar ajeitar seus indomáveis cabelos. Após alguns momentos de tentativas ele desistiu da tarefa sem sentido e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. O primeiro sintoma de estranheza foi as portas dos quartos da tia e do primo abertas. Sua tia odiava desordem e as portas dos quartos, especialmente o dela, sempre deviam ficar fechados. De relance ele viu que o quarto de seu primo estava ainda mais revirado que de costume. Dando de ombros o rapaz apenas pensou que o outro jovem da casa estava em apuros quando a tia visse a bagunça. Se existia uma coisa que a mulher não suportava, mesmo que viesse do filho, era bagunça e desorganização.

Ao entrar no banheiro, novos indícios de que a rotina fora quebrada. As escovas de dente dos parentes, usualmente alinhadas no suporte plástico, que sua tia havia comprado justamente para essa função, não se encontravam ali. A sua própria escova encontrava-se jogada no meio da pia, abandonada. Além disso, os armários de tolhas encontravam-se abertos, uma toalha de rosto parcialmente dobrada caída no chão.

Por alguns momentos o garoto ficou paralisado. Uma toalha de rosto, caída no chão e simplesmente deixada ali era algo impensável na casa dos Dursleys. Algo assim provocaria a ira absoluta de sua tia. Todos os homens da casa sabiam disso e policiavam-se ao extremo para evitar esse tipo de deslize. Se uma saída noturna para uma viagem de surpresa era incomum, mas não impossível tendo como exemplo o aniversário de onze anos do rapaz, sair com tanta pressa ao ponto de deixar uma toalha de rosto no chão para ser pisoteada era algo surreal. Era mais fácil imaginar tio Valter dançando tango com Dumbledore em frente a associação dos moradores.

Antes mesmo de perceber o que estava fazendo, o garoto dobrou a toalha e a guardou no local certo. De quebra ele arrumou as demais toalhas para a posição correta, não que ele fosse perfeccionista, afinal ele vivia boa parte do ano num dormitório com quatro outros jovens bastante bagunceiros, mas essa casa era o templo de sua tia. Não obedecer a suas orientações era algo como uma heresia, ou sacrilégio. Um bocado mais preocupado do que antes, ele rapidamente lavou o rosto e voltou para o quarto.

Após despir-se das roupas de dormir e substituí-las pelo típico jeans e camiseta, o garoto por fim vestiu os tênis e pela primeira vez reparou no silêncio da vizinhança. Aproximando-se da janela, o rapaz prendeu a respiração e devotou alguns segundos a quieta observação. Normalmente a rua dos Alfeneiros era um lugar pacato e razoavelmente silencioso. Mas sob os olhos e ouvidos atentos do rapaz tudo estava imóvel, estagnado. Ninguém caminhava na rua, nenhum cachorro latia, nem sequer um pássaro cantava.

- Hedwig, algo está muito errado aqui...

Sem realmente esperar uma resposta da ave engaiolada o rapaz pegou a sua varinha e saiu novamente do quarto. Após descer as escadas ele se deparou com mais sinais de que os seus familiares haviam saído às pressas. A sempre imaculada sala estava com os tapetes fora do lugar, uma cadeira caída e sobre a lareira apenas o espaço onde outrora estiveram as fotos da família.

A cozinha estava igualmente desarrumada, várias gavetas estavam entreabertas e a maioria dos armários onde os alimentos eram estocados estava aberta. Grandes vãos entre as latas e os pacotes indicavam que uma grande quantidade de comida fora retirada. A isso Harry não tinha uma resposta. Sair apressado, na calada da noite, para ir a algum lugar era talvez uma atitude possível para o tio. Mas levar provisões de comida para uma ou duas semanas? Não bastavam parar em algum supermercado e comprar o que quisessem como sempre fizeram?

Sem pensar exatamente no que fazia o rapaz pôs-se a arrumar a cozinha. Gavetas foram fechadas, portas encostadas e uma cadeira desalinhada foi colocada na posição usual. Após olhar pela janela para um quintal igualmente silencioso o garoto decidiu que era melhor comer algo antes de qualquer outra coisa.

Apesar de seus parentes terem levado boa quantidade de comida muito havia sobrado. Seu tio Valter sempre fora alguém que nunca toleraria qualquer espécie de privação alimentar. Nem para ele, nem para a tia ou o primo. Enquanto comia um pote de cereal com leite o jovem tentava desvendar o que havia acontecido na noite passada.

Com a tigela na mão o garoto percorreu novamente a sala procurando alguma pista que tivesse passado despercebido durante a primeira inspeção. Porém, nada de novo se revelou sob uma olhar mais meticuloso. Após terminar na sala a investigação passou a incluir a sala de estar.

A sala estar da Rua dos Alfeneiros nº 4 era uma exceção a ditadura da tia. Ali o império era de seu tio e como tal o lugar nunca era muito organizado. Diferente do resto da casa os móveis não eram perfeitamente alinhados, a cortina não combinava exatamente com o tapete e não era incomum encontrar alguma peça de roupa sobre o sofá ou algum chinelo largado no chão. Ali as coisas pareciam mais normais, como sempre, exceto um jornal local jogado a no chão, logo ao lado da poltrona do tio.

Curioso o rapaz de olhos verdes pegou o periódico e sentou-se no sofá. Dando mais uma colherada no seu cereal o rapaz manuseou o papel e deu de cara com uma notícia que o paralisou imediatamente. Com a colher ainda na boca e com os olhos esbugalhados o rapaz leu a manchete e não pode deixar de prender a respiração.

"EPIDEMIA SE ESPALHA PODENDO CHEGAR AO SURREY AMANHÃ!"

- Epidemia?

Confuso o garoto começou a se levantar, enquanto lia o resto do artigo. Distraído esqueceu o pote de cereal com leite que repousava sobre seu colo, e o mesmo escorregou e caiu, virando o seu conteúdo sobre o tapete. Surpreso e praguejando o garoto voltou novamente à cozinha para buscar um pano para limpar o estrago, deixando o jornal sobre o sofá.

No curto trajeto, ele foi pensando na manchete lida. Epidemia? Ele havia ouvido alguma coisa do tio durante alguma refeição. Na hora ele não havia prestado atenção, agora ele se recriminava por isso. Algo a ver com uma doença, ou um vírus. Algo que estava se espalhando pelo mundo, assustando todos. Isolado em seu pequeno mundo de pesar pela morte do padrinho e pela enormidade da profecia ele havia feito o que sempre fizera, fechara-se ao mundo ao seu redor. Sem interesse para sair de sua casca ele havia ignorado a televisão, o rádio, jornais e revistas, fossem mágicos ou não. Tão grande era sua depressão que ele não havia aberto nem sequer as últimas cartas de seus amigos.

Terminando rapidamente de limpar o chão, o garoto estava resolvido a voltar ao quarto e ler as correspondências que ele havia ignorado por semanas, provavelmente alguém tinha alguma idéia do que estava acontecendo e escrevera para lhe explicar. Levantando-se o garoto se virou, com a intenção de subir as escadas e, de relance de olho, viu movimento do lado de fora da janela.

Aproximando-se do vidro da grande janela da sala de estar ele viu afastando-se da casa, seguindo seu caminho pela calçada, a cabeça loira de uma criança, provavelmente uma menina de pouco mais de sete, ou oito, anos de idade. Surpreso Harry dirigiu-se até a porta e a abriu, saindo para o sol da manhã.

- Ei! Espere! O que você está fazendo aqui sozinha? Onde estão seus pais?

Então a criança se virou. A frente de sua camiseta, outrora rosa, estava agora preta e vermelha de sangue seco. As mãos pequenas estavam cobertas de uma crosta escura e seu antebraço esquerdo tinha uma grande região descarnada onde o osso podia ser visto. O rostinho de feições outrora delicadas agora estava recoberto de sangue e curvava-se em uma feição de fúria encarando o adolescente.

Surpresa e choque impediram o garoto de agir ou de se mover momentaneamente. O cérebro do bruxo literalmente travou ante a impossibilidade da situação. Ele estava na rua dos alfeneiros! Esse tipo de coisa não acontecia no Surrey! Quando por fim a criança, ou criatura, levantou os braços e correu em sua direção o choque o impediu de reagir a tempo e sacar a varinha.

Em poucos passos e um salto a menina monstruosa estava sobre ele. O corpo pequeno teve momento o suficiente para derrubá-lo. A diminuta boca abria e fechava no vazio tentando abocanhar seu pescoço como um cão raivoso, o braços magros, até mesmo o descarnado, tinham uma força muito maior do que se esperaria de alguém tão pequena. Ela puxava-o para si e ele usava toda sua força para mantê-la longe. Em seu desespero ele gritava por ajuda, por socorro, por alguém!

Os pequenos dedos fechavam-se no seu ombro, apertando e machucando a carne, a muito custo o garoto afastava a boca faminta de seu rosto e seu pescoço. O pequeno corpo escondia uma força enorme e ele obtinha apenas um sucesso modesto em afastá-la de si. Aparentemente percebendo que a atual estratégia não surtia efeito a menina parou de tentar morder o rosto do rapaz e passou a tentar morder os braços que a mantinham longe.

Num momento todos os seus sentidos ocultos, aquela entidade quase consciente que o manteve vivo durante tantas aventuras em Hogwarts, gritaram para ele não permitir a menor das mordidas. O que quer que acontecesse ele precisava se manter longe daqueles dentes! Num esforço supremo ele afastou-a o suficiente para colocar uma perna entre os dois. Movendo-se com agilidade e reposicionando-se ele por fim firmou a planta do pé no peito da pequenina e com toda sua força ele estendeu a perna, jogando-a para longe de si, sobre o gramado.

Antes que Harry conseguisse recuperar o fôlego a garota estava de pé novamente. Seu rosto contraído numa expressão de ódio jamais vista num rosto infantil parecia rosnar para ele, sem porém produzir nenhum som. No mesmo momento em que ela se pôs em movimento o garoto sacou sua varinha. Enquanto a garota corria em sua direção o garoto gritava um feitiço.

_- Expeliarmus!_

O feixe de luz seguiu certeiro em direção a criança, impactando com o peito da mesma. Mas o que aconteceu a seguida foi algo inesperado. Ao invés de projetá-la para trás o jato foi refletido, voltando pela mesma trajetória de antes em direção ao bruxo!

Com reflexos aprimorados com anos de quadribol o garoto saltou para o lado deixando o feitiço seguir para trás de si desimpedido. Segurando a varinha firmemente na mão ele se viu novamente numa situação muito próxima da anterior, a garotinha monstruosa novamente tentando morder seu rosto, pescoço, mãos ou braços, qualquer coisa que pudesse alcançar. Desesperado o garoto apontou a varinha na direção da garota e soltou novo feitiço.

_- Expulso!_

O feitiço de banimento foi disparado de tão perto que a varinha encostava no peito de seu alvo. O mesmo que havia acontecido com o feitiço de desarmamento aconteceu com este e o facho de luz rapidamente refletiu na garota e voltou para o rapaz. O impacto da magia o fez soltar todo o ar do corpo ao tentar empurrar o garoto violentamente ATRAVÉS do chão, encontrando resistência o fez disparar escorregando sobre a grama e passando por cima da entrada da garagem, parando quase no terreno do vizinho.

Liberto momentaneamente de seu pequeno algoz o garoto gemeu de dor enquanto suas costas e ombros ardiam do contato forçado contra o chão. Sua camisa havia rasgado ao esfregar-se no jardim e a pele estava raspada do contato com o concreto da entrada da garagem. A dor era tão forte que ele mal teve tempo de se proteger quando a criança demoníaca novamente veio tentar morder-lhe.

Desesperado e novamente a estaca zero ele procurava uma saída para sua desesperadora situação. Olhando de soslaio ele viu a garagem dos Dursley aberta e, encostado em um canto o cortador de grama do tio Valter. Pão duro como era, o tio ainda mantinha um cortador antiquado, que pesava uma enormidade, e não era alimentado por eletricidade, a máquina de aço pesava cerca de vinte quilos e era o suplício do Harry no verão, quando era obrigado a cortar a grama.

Sem tempo para planejar o garoto apontou a varinha para a antiquada peça e soltou mais um feitiço.

_- Accio!_

Obedecendo ao comando mágico a peça saiu de seu gancho na parede e veio voando em direção ao rapaz. A velocidade da máquina era proporcional ao desespero do garoto, então ela veio MUITO velozmente. Sem pensar o garoto torceu-se, colocando sua pequena adversária na trajetória do cortador. O impacto foi forte o suficiente para projetá-la rodopiando por sobre o corpo do bruxo, indo estatelar-se, juntamente com a ferramenta, no meio da rua.

Respirando fundo para recuperar o fôlego, o rapaz pôs-se de pé, preparado novamente para se defender, mas não foi necessário. Aparentemente o cortador, voando com a velocidade de um balaço, fora o suficiente para derrubar a garota e mantê-la n chão. Com passos cuidadosos e mantendo a varinha na mão ele aproximou-se do corpinho inerte. Para seu horror ele viu que a lâmina do cortador tinha entrado no crânio e aberto um rasgo enorme na cabeça da garotinha. Imobilizado por suas emoções ele só pode continuar olhando para as feições agora novamente suaves, os traços delicados não mais deformados pela máscara de fúria.

Chorando ele não conseguiu desviar o olhar e com isso ele a reconheceu. Era a filha do senhor Thompson, do nº16, ele não conseguia lembrar o nome dela. Fungando entre soluços ele retirou o óculos e limpou o rosto com a manga da camiseta. Ele havia matado uma menina! Ela estava doente, ou talvez sob o efeito de um feitiço, talvez até mesmo império e ele a havia matado! Ele era um assassino!

Chocado demais ele deu alguns passos para trás e olhou ao redor. Talvez ela ainda pudesse ser ajudada! Talvez se alguém ajudasse... Antes que sua mente pudesse prosseguir nesse sentido ele viu alguém correndo no meio da rua. O velho Pete, que trabalhava no posto de gasolina localizado duas quadras a baixo corria com abandono em sua direção. O rapaz levantou as mãos pronto a se justificar e pedir ajuda quando ele notou a condição do homem que corria.

Arrastando-se atrás do frentista vinhas seus intestinos. Ou o que sobrou deles. Seu abdômen estava aberto de forma irregular e suas entranhas projetavam-se para fora, metros deles sendo arrastados no asfalto atrás de si. O horror da cena o teria paralisado, não fosse a adrenalina que já corria em seu sistema. Virando-se rapidamente ele correu para dentro da casa dos tios e fechou a porta atrás de si. Olhando ao redor ele pegou uma cadeira do conjunto da mesa de jantar e rapidamente calçou a porta. Nem um segundo atrasado.

Com uma batida forte, um pedaço da porta quebrou. Com outra uma mão grande e coberta de sangue seco entrou para dentro da sala. Com um ruído de madeira se partindo mais um pedaço se foi e uma cabeça enfiou-se pelo buraco. O velho Pete estava entrando através da porta, com parte de suas entranhas ainda espalhadas no jardim.

A mente do rapaz estava a toda a velocidade. Não era Império. Não havia como alguém sobreviver ao ter os órgãos fora do corpo. Não um trouxa pelo menos. Alguma magia estava agindo na rua dos alfeneiros, isso era certo. Algo que fazia com que os mortos andassem e atacassem. Voldemort imediatamente veio a mente do garoto, mas o que quer que ele tivesse feito agora não importava. Ele precisava sobreviver.

Aflito ele tentava lembrar-se de algo sobre mortos voltando a vida. Algo sobre mortos-vivos. Aonde ele tinha lido algo a respeito dos mortos? Desesperado o garoto usou a varinha para levitar e jogar o maciço e pesado armário de madeira de lei, orgulho de sua tia Petúnia, no caminho do frentista morto. Se a garotinha parecera forte para ele, o homem parecia monstruoso.

Após levitar e apoiar a mesa, as cadeiras, e o balcão contra a porta o jovem bruxo ganhou um tempo de respiro para pensar novamente. Subitamente, num momento de clareza o garoto lembrou, entre tantas outras coisas de Lockhart. Sim, em seu segundo ano, num de seus livros, Lockhart supostamente havia enfrentado um morto que andava. Como era o nome? Inferi! E como Lockhart havia derrotado o Inferi? Os livros do professor fraudulento não continham muito conteúdo útil, mas nesse momento ele estava desesperado então ele precisava lembrar-se de como o bruxo derrotou o morto-vivo.

As batidas incessantes contra a porta constatavam que a barreira improvisada pelo garoto não resistiria muito tempo. Okay, Lockhart. O que estava escrito no livro de Lockhart? Hermione provavelmente poderia lhe dizer imediatamente, mas ela não estava aqui. Como Lockhart escrevia? Poesia. Não, algo poético, cheio de enfeites e tomando duas páginas para algo que podia ser descrito em duas ou três linhas. Na passagem do morto-vivo ele falava de flores, rosas ou algo assim. Falava de esmeralda, não, eram rubis. Okay, rosas e rubis. O que mais? Algo a ver com vermelho, carmesim. Que diabos era carmesim? Uma cor, vermelho. Rosas, rubis, vermelho. FOGO! Ele derrotou o inferi com fogo!

Exultante, e mal acreditando em si mesmo que ele realmente estava feliz por ter lido um livro de Lockhart, o garoto se posicionou de frente para a porta, varinha em mãos pronto para conjurar o feitiço. As batidas na barreira se repetiram e a criatura, com sua força fabulosa, destruia os móveis como se fossem feitos de material muito mais frágil. Porém, antes que ele pudesse agir, o ruído de vidro quebrado denunciou um novo problema.

Levantando-se no meio da sala de estar uma mulher encarava o jovem bruxo com um rosto repleto de ódio. Sua única vestimenta era uma saia imunda, seus busto estava desnudo e o seio direito parecia ter sido arrancado a mordidas. Sua garganta também estava completamente lacerada e uma cascata de sangue seco tingia toda a lateral esquerda de seu corpo. Sem pensar mais a respeito o garoto levantou a varinha e soltou mais um feitiço.

_- Incendio!_

Quando a esfera vermelha do feitiço se chocou com a invasora ele não refletiu. Ao invés disso o feitiço explodiu em todas as direções e novamente o garoto foi forçado a se jogar para trás de uma parede enquanto as chamas espalhavam-se em todas as direções. Papel de parede, cortinas, tapetes, sofás e poltrona imediatamente entraram em combustão. Num instante metade da casa estava pegando fogo. Surpreso com o resultado do feitiço o garoto forçou-se fora da sua cobertura para ver se a ameaça tinha sido neutralizada.

Com a saia queimando, mas sem demonstrar qualquer outro empecilho a mulher parecia se reorientar procurando o jovem. Em meio as chamas Harry viu outros braços levantando mais uma pessoa através da janela quebrada e para dentro das chamas.

- Maldito Lockhart. Eu realmente pensei que isso fosse funcionar...

Antes porém que o garoto pudesse continuar amaldiçoando seu ex-professor o velho Pete finalmente derrubou a barreira improvisada e estava de pé logo a sua frente, com a boca entreaberta num rosnado mudo.

Tomado de pânico o garoto correu para o quintal. Por sobre os ombros ele foi lançando os feitiços mais destrutivos que conseguia imaginar, não fazendo qualquer questão de mirar.

_- Reducto! Difindo! Bombarda!_

Explosões arrancaram o reboco do teto, um feitiço de corte cotou uma viga estrutural e um feitiço de combate explodiu o piso da cozinha, e boa parte do encanamento. Saltando para o quintal e fechando a porta atrás de si, ele evitou por pouco ser agarrado pelo morto. Desesperado, ele tropeçou na mangueira do jardim quando ocorreu a explosão.

Por sobre o piso da cozinha, corria o encanamento de gás da casa, levando o combustível para o fogão e forno. Com o feitiço explosivo do garoto boa parte do cano ficou em pedaços, gerando um vazamento de grandes proporções que rapidamente se encontrou com as chamas da sala. Com uma coluna de sustentação partida, metade da casa ruiu e as chamas e a fumaça subiram alto contra o céu azul.

Gemendo o garoto se levantou do meio dos canteiros de flores da tia. Seus óculos estavam em algum outro lugar que não o seu rosto, dessa forma ele só enxergava borrões ao seu redor. Com medo do que podia estar lhe esperando e não podendo arcar com as conseqüências de ficar sem enxergar por mais um minuto que fosse o garoto levantou a varinha e soltou novamente o feitiço de conjuração.

Os óculos vieram, mas colocá-los no rosto apenas trouxe a constatação que as lentes estavam quebradas e eram de pouca serventia. Enquanto reparava a peça com um novo feitiço, o bruxo colocou-se de pé. Equilibrando-se com dificuldade e sobrepujando a dor vinda de diversas partes do corpo o garoto observou incrédulo enquanto do meio dos escombros um corpo em chamas levantou-se. Parece que o velho Pete ainda não estava derrotado. A cabeça pendia torta, num ângulo estranho, o braço direito estava pendurado por apenas alguns músculos, a perna esquerda arrastava-se, obviamente fraturada em mais de alguns lugares. As roupas e os cabelos pegavam fogo, mas ele ainda assim erguia o braço funcional ameaçadoramente em direção a Harry.

Praguejando o rapaz novamente colocou-se em posição de combate. Varinha estendida ele tinha pelo menos um alento, o corpo alquebrado do morto movia-se com mais dificuldade agora que estava tão danificado. Mantendo a distância, afastando-se para o fundo do quintal, o rapaz começou a procurar uma forma de escapar. O cheiro de carne queimada e a aparência grotesca e alquebrada de seu adversário causavam uma onda de náusea e medo no rapaz.

Pensando rapidamente ele resolveu repetir a única estratégia que funcionara anteriormente: ataque indireto. Apontando a varinha para um grande bloco de concreto ele repetiu o feitiço convocatório, colocando o seu adversário entre ele e o seu alvo.

Funcionou. Ou pelo menos em grande parte. O bloco de mais de cinqüenta quilos impactou com as costas do morto derrubando-o. O feitiço foi tão sobrecarregado e o concreto veio em tanta velocidade que a colisão quebrou a coluna do frentista, derrubando-o no chão. Ele continuava tentando alcançá-lo, mas com um braço inutilizado e sem poder mover as pernas, tudo que ele podia fazer era arrastar-se pelo chão.

Sem nenhuma ameaça imediata a sua vida o garoto observou por vários segundos atônitos o lento arrastar do corpo. Chamuscado, quebrado e implacável em seu avanço. O horror da situação subitamente desabou sobre ele de forma completa. Em pânico ele pulou o muro do quintal dos Dursley para a casa dos fundos.

N.A. 2: Para quem acompanha a minha outra fic, Através do Tempo, não se preocupem, ela não está abandonada, só encontrei uma situação que eu não estou conseguindo ultrapassar. Assim que eu conseguir desenvolver a cena ao meu gosto eu a continuarei.


	2. Capítulo 2: Rua dos Ourives

Declaração: Tudo é da JKR. A única coisa do HP que me pertence são os 7 livros na minha prateleira.

N.A. : Se gostar da história e estiver disposto a ser um beta por favor entre em contato!

Resumo: Uma praga se espalha pelo mundo e Harry se vê sozinho num mundo de pesadelo onde os mortos voltam à vida. Valores se distorcem e a luta pela sobrevivência assume uma proporção muito maior do que apenas um conflito contra Voldemort.

**MORTOS-VIVOS**

CAPÍTULO 2 : RUA DOS OURIVES

O quintal do vizinho dos fundos dos Dursleys foi um bálsamo para a mente do garoto. Todo o horror dos últimos minutos tinham ficado do outro lado da cerca. Por alguns segundos o garoto apenas procurou respirar e colocar a cabeça no lugar. Mortos que andavam, na rua dos alfeneiros, no Surrey. O velho Pete tinha derrubado a porta da casa a socos, ele havia literalmente atravessado o armário de madeira-de-lei da tia com as mãos nuas. Ele havia explodido a casa!

Como se para verificar se ele não estava louco, que não havia imaginado tudo o garoto virou-se para o fundo do quintal e olhou para cima. Lá, sem sombra de dúvida, estava a coluna de fumaça. A casa localizada na Rua dos Alfeneiros, número 4, estava queimando. A casa de seu tio e tia, a casa onde ele havia crescido, estava queimando.

Andando de costas ele tentou se distanciar daquilo tudo. Era simplesmente chocante demais. Isso não era Hogwarts, Beco Diagonal, ou até mesmo a Toca. Isso era a sua casa trouxa! O mundo mágico não alcançava o Surrey.

Sem esperar o garoto sentiu dor nas costas. Sua pele esfolada encontrou uma superfície áspera de uma escultura de granito localizado no meio do quintal. A pontada removeu-o de seu choque paralisante e reiniciou seu cérebro.

Virando-se ele observou que no meio do quintal que ele havia invadido tinha uma escultura de granito. Um bebedouro para pássaros. Sim, ele havia visto muitas vezes os vizinhos enchendo-o com água e frutas para os passarinhos da vizinhança. Várias vezes ele tinha visto sua própria coruja ir até ali se refrescar.

Hedwig! Novamente o desespero. Hedwig ainda estava na gaiola, presa dentro de seu quarto! Em pânico o garoto voltou-se para a cerca e começou a escalá-la. Não havia erguido mais do que a cabeça e os ombros quando largou-se novamente para o quintal do vizinho.

No quintal dos Dursleys havia um daqueles monstros. De pé e aparentemente ainda o procurando estava a mesma mulher de antes. O fogo não parecia tê-la ajudado, a pele estava escurecida e enrugada, a cabeça completamente sem cabelos e a nudez nada erótica a tornava mais uma criatura do que um ser humano. O ser visto de relance parecia torto, com uma postura não natural, mas equilibrado, pronto para agir.

A indecisão o impediu de agir por alguns momentos, o que ele faria? Enfrentaria mais essa criatura? Ele já se encontrava exausto, com as costas ardendo e não parecia ser capaz de pensar com clareza. Enquanto desesperadamente pensava em uma estratégia para salvar sua coruja um estrondo interrompeu sua linha de pensamento. A casa estava desabando! Toda a parte de trás da casa ruiu por trás da cerca e o garoto apenas pode esbugalhar os olhos enquanto a janela do seu quarto despencava, juntamente com parede, telhado e reboco para formar uma pilha sobre os canteiros de sua tia. Num instante ele via os fundos da casa, no outro uma abertura por onde ele podia ver o armário de Duda.

- Hedwig! Não!

Correndo o garoto novamente começou a subir a cerca e mais uma vez largou-se para o quintal do vizinho. Rolando pelo chão ele podia ver claramente os braços meio carbonizados da criatura no quintal dos Dursleys. Surpeso o garoto pôs-se novamente de pé enquanto a morto-viva arrebentava a cerca como se a mesma fosse feita de papelão. Um rosto enegrecido, com os lábios arreganhados e os dentes a mostra, um olho meio fechado e de uma coloração embaçada o outro rápido e alerta, focado no garoto.

Tomando uma decisão rápida, Harry pediu desculpas silenciosas a Hedwig e correu para a porta do quintal dos vizinhos. Sem verificar se ela estava ou não trancada o garoto já lançou no meio do caminho um feitiço para destrancá-la.

-A_lorramorra!_

Sendo perseguido de perto por sua implacável adversária o garoto mal tem tempo de levitar a antiquada, e pesada, geladeira para bloquear a passagem. Como garantia, ele ainda usou o mesmo feitiço para colocar o fogão, balcões e uma mesa numa tentativa de obstruir a passagem do corpo reanimado.

- Essas coisas são fortes demais! – Disse o garoto enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

Ainda profundamente angustiado o garoto abandonou os fundos da casa e foi procurar a frente, talvez se ele desse a volta na quadra ele ainda pudesse salvar a sua querida ave. Antes que seu plano pudesse sequer ser esboçado ele chegou a porta da frente. Suas esperanças foram estraçalhadas quando ele deu de cara com novas adversidades. Através dos vidros da janela ele podia ver claramente três pessoas. Um casal de idosos e uma criança. Os três cobertos de sangue seco. O velho era magro e outrora provavelmente tivera uma aparência de fragilidade, no entanto agora faltava-lhe metade do rosto, aparentemente arrancado a dentadas, as bochechas e os lábios ausentes denunciavam a falta de dentes, uma enorme mancha de sangue seco descia de seu pescoço por seu tórax, deixando o seu pullover azul-bebê imundo. A mulher era o contrário do homem, baixa e gorducha poderia ter sido a típica avó que adora encher os netos de bolachas e biscoitos, mas agora estava colada ao vidro da janela, ela não possuía uma das orelhas e sangue escorreu pela lateral da cabeça e pescoço, ensopando o ombro. Ambas os braços da mulher estavam cobertos de sangue seco, da ponta dos dedos até os cotovelos, apoiavam-se nos vidros marcando-os com a imundice vermelho-preta, os olhos cruéis e famintos procurando alguém. Não menos assustador, o garoto era uma imagem surreal, de uma cor ridiculamente pálida o garoto estava seminu, sem a parte de cima da roupa, mostrando um peito danificado, onde a carne havia sido arrancada aos nacos, deixando costelas expostas. Alguém tinha tomado o cuidado de limpá-lo do sangue, o que ainda deixava a imagem mais surreal. Os três com a mesma expressão de ódio, um ódio profundo e irredutível que prometia dor e morte.

As batidas no fundo juntaram-se ao som da vidraça se quebrando na frente. Mudando de trajetória Harry fechou mais uma porta e subiu rapidamente as escadas para o pavimento superior. Com o coração aos pulos o garoto procurava desesperadamente em uma maneira de parar essas monstruosidades.

Seu tempo de reflexão foi muito breve. A porta não resistiu a mais do que dois golpes. O casal e a criança estavam a poucos metros quando o adolescente decidiu o que fazer. Alinhando a varinha ele a apontou para baixo.

_- Reducto! Reducto! Reducto!_

O primeiro feitiço explodiu o chão do primeiro andar e o primeiro terço da escada, o segundo o terço imediatamente superior e o terceiro o final da escada e parte do chão do segundo andar. Encostado a parede o garoto fechou os olhos implorando para qualquer entidade que pudesse estar ouvindo-o que seu plano tivesse funcionado.

Quando os reabriu ele deparou-se com três pares de braços erguidos em sua direção, dois deles perigosamente próximos de alcançar os seus pés, mas mesmo assim, fora do alcance. Retomando o fôlego o garoto acompanhou por alguns segundos os esforços desesperados das criaturas que tentavam alcançá-lo. Logo a eles se reuniu a mulher queimada. Todos os quatro tinham uma expressão de fúria, de ódio, algo pessoal e intransferível. De alguma forma, aqueles seres, aqueles mortos, odiavam Harry. Odiavam-no profunda e completamente.

Perturbado com os esforços frenéticos e os gritos não proferidos nas bocas abertas Harry optou por dar às costas as monstruosidades e caminhou do topo da escada para os demais aposentos do pavimento onde se encontrava.

Diferente, porém similar, essa era uma boa descrição da casa onde se encontrava. Um banheiro e três quartos, móveis similares, arranjos parecidos. Uma residência como a casa dos tios. Mas com toques pessoais de outras pessoas. O jovem bruxo não fazia idéia onde os vizinhos estavam, nem lembrava particularmente do casal que ali habitava. Mas ele ficou feliz em não encontrá-los. Se estivessem vivos ele com certeza não gostaria de explicar que havia explodido as escadas e atraído quatro dos monstros para dentro. E se estivessem mortos...

Em um armário aberto encontrou pendurada uma camisa xadrez. Não era, nem de longe, uma escolha que agradava o senso de estética do jovem, mas estava limpa e serviria para substituir sua camiseta arruinada. Enquanto se vestia ele olhou pela janela dos fundos para a casa em chamas. Ele podia ver claramente a coluna de fumaça contrastando com o céu claro. Ele via pela janela dos quartos dos tios os reflexos das chamas se espalhando pelo andar superior, mal se via outra coisa dada a enorme quantidade de fumaça.

No chão, sobre o que restou da cozinha e sobre os canteiros do quintal, estavam os escombros do seu quarto. Não havia sinal da sua cama, mas o seu armário, ou parte dele, despontava debaixo de uma pilha de telhas. Pensando em sua coruja o garoto controlou um soluço e levantou a varinha.

- Accio Hedwig.

Nada veio. O garoto respirou fundo e tentou novamente. Dessa vez uma pilha de escombros foi deslocada e o que veio voando provocou novas lágrimas ao garoto. Com a visão embaçada o garoto colocou os restos mortais de sua amiga num caixa de sapatos e silenciosamente se despediu. Arrasado demais ele recostou-se a parede, ignorando a dor das costas esfoladas, e apenas chorou. Chorou copiosas lágrimas por sua única amiga na Rua das Alfeneiros. Sua única companheira durante os longos meses longe de Hogwarts e do mundo da magia.

O tempo passou, Harry chorou, e o Sol percorreu o seu caminho pelo céu. Não foi muito longe porém. Uma hora, talvez duas, foi apenas o tempo que levou para o rapaz secar as lágrimas e lamentar a perda do familiar. Os ruídos não deixaram que ele pudesse despedir-se da amiga em paz. As bocas dos seres se abriam em gritos silenciosos, mas eles se moviam no andar inferior e isso ele podia ouvir. Pés se movendo, objetos caindo e quebrando, uma verdadeira algazarra.

Recuperando o autocontrole, Harry dirigiu-se até o banheiro. Por longos minutos ele ficou lá, olhando-se no espelho pensando no que fazer. E que excelente pergunta era essa! O que ele faria agora? Iria atrás dos Dursley? Será que eles tinham chegado a casa da tia Marge? Mas mesmo se tivessem como ele chegaria lá? E onde morava a tia Marge exatamente? Ele sabia que era ao norte, e no interior, mas não fazia idéia onde a mulher detestável morava.

E por que ele deveria ir atrás dos Dursley? Agora tudo estava mudado. O estatuto do segredo obviamente não significava mais nada, os mortos estavam andando, o que podia ser mais mágico do que isso? Epidemia uma pinóia, alguma maldição poderosa estava agindo sobre todos e ele podia apostar os dois braços como Voldemort tinha algo a ver com isso. Ignorar o paradeiro dos Dursleys era melhor do que imaginar um terrível e trágico final para os mesmo. Então evitando pensar nos parentes e apenas desejando boa sorte em pensamento, o adolescente voltou-se para a sua situação atual.

Ele estava sozinho no Surrey. Sozinho no mundo trouxa. Ele havia feito feitiços na casa dos tios e na dos vizinhos, soltara mais de uma dúzia deles, e nenhuma coruja tinha vindo. Segundo o que se lembrava da conversa a mesa dos tios a epidemia estava se espalhando por toda parte, conseqüentemente eles tinham problemas muitíssimos maiores do que o uso de magias por menores de idade. Ele com certeza ia usar toda a magia que pudesse ajudá-lo até essa situação se normalizar. Se é que tal coisa ia acontecer...

Trágicamente Hedwig nunca mais transportaria uma carta. Ele podia usar o telefone, mas nenhum dos bruxos possuía o aparelho. Hermione tinha, mas o número da amiga estava anotado em algum de seus livros junto ao seu material escolar, material esse que estava nesse momento em chamas, juntamente com toda a sua casa.

Ao lembrar sua primeira amiga e seu triste fim, o garoto mal pode segurar as lágrimas. Respirando fundo ele pôs-se novamente a procurar alternativas. Ele certamente não ia conseguir aparatar sem nunca ter aprendido, claro que havia o episódio do telhado do colégio quando ele era bem mais novo, mas ele jamais pôde reproduzir o resultado, então instantaneamente ir para qualquer lugar estava fora de cogitação. Criar uma chave-de-portal era uma idéia tão improvável quanto o garoto subitamente virar um animago e sair voando.

Abrindo a torneira e lavando o rosto o garoto continuou procurando uma solução para o seu dilema. O Noitebus podia ser uma solução. Talvez o ônibus mágico ainda estivesse em funcionamento e pudesse ajudá-lo, mas era pouco provável. Dada as proporções dessa catástrofe, ele duvidava que alguém desejaria andar por aí transportando pessoas por umas míseras moedas. Existia o flú. O garoto não sabia como o fogo verde funcionava, mas não parecia que para colocá-lo em funcionamento alguém precisaria se arriscar, portanto é bem provável que o mesmo ainda funcionasse. Portanto era a única alternativa lógica.

Após enxugar o rosto o jovem bruxo finalmente estava centrado. Abalado, sim. Mas não mais perdido sem saber o que fazer. Ele só precisava agora chegar a uma lareira onde o flú estivesse conectado. A casa da senhora Figg com certeza era o lugar conhecido mais próximo, apenas três quadras o separavam do lugar. Agora era só chegar até lá e de lá para a toca.

Respirando fundo ele saiu do banheiro, parando para escutar ele ouviu algum dos corpos reanimados socando uma parede, pés se arrastando e algo pesado caindo. Descer para o andar inferior estava fora de cogitação.

Com a saída bloqueada, ele precisava providenciar outra. Segurando sua varinha com determinação ele percorreu todo o andar superior da casa até o quarto do casal. Obedecendo a arquitetura do bairro, a casa dos vizinhos compartilhava paredes com as duas casas ao lado, formando um paredão de casas com mínimas variações arquitetônicas. Apontando a varinha para a parede atrás da cama o garoto vociferou.

_- Reducto! _

O feitiço colidiu com a parede e abriu uma passagem para a casa ao lado. Respirando fundo o garoto começou a correr. Rapidamente ele atravessou a passagem, sem prestar mais atenção que o necessário ele cruzou a casa do próximo vizinho até a parede que conectava com a casa logo ao lado.

_- Reducto!_

Novamente a parede foi pulverizada e mais uma vez o garoto cruzou para a casa ao lado. Mais uma casa foi atravessada sem que muita atenção fosse dispensada. A terceira casa foi atravessada sem que o rapaz sequer diminuísse o passo para soltar o feitiço.

_- Reducto! Reducto!_

Casas após casas foram atravessadas. Nenhuma pessoa viva, ou morta, foi encontrada em sua trajetória, por fim uma parede foi destruída e o que surgiu foi à vista da rua. Olhando pelo meio da poeira o garoto contemplou brevemente a paisagem externa e não viu nenhum movimento. Após se localizar ele desceu rapidamente as escadas e dirigiu-se para a entrada da casa.

No jardim sua sorte acabou, subindo ao longo da rua vinha os quatro mortos que ele achava ter deixado para trás. Provavelmente as monstruosidades vinham seguindo os ruídos das explosões. Praguejando o garoto fez o que parecia ser a única alternativa, correu.

A Rua dos Ourives não era muito diferente da Rua dos Alfeneiros, mesma aparência, mesmos tipos de construção, mesmo tamanho e forma de calçada, até as mesmas espécies de árvores estavam plantadas na calçada. Correndo em paralelo com a rua onde os tios moravam esta rua levaria praticamente para a mesma direção que a outra. Aproximando-se da residência da Sra. Figg.

Três quadras. Não era tão longe assim. Harry costumava vir sempre por esse caminho quando era mais novo, a caminho do colégio. Três quadras era muito menos do que ele costumava correr quando fugia de Duda nas cruéis brincadeiras de criança. Ele sempre fora rápido, com certeza poderia manter o ritmo e ganhar distância de dois velhos, uma criança e uma pessoa semi-calcinada!

Olhando para trás o fez se arrepender. A distância entre eles estava diminuindo! A criança morta estava muito a frente dos demais e aparentemente corria mais rápido do que ele! E, de algum modo, uma nova criatura juntara-se aos seus perseguidores, um homem. Sem perder tempo avaliando a aparência desse recém chegado, Harry virou-se para frente e focou tudo em correr mais rápido.

Duas quadras. Uma quadra. Virando a esquina ele só teve tempo de praguejar e saltar para a direita. Logo a sua frente estava um homem tentando agarrá-lo. Apenas o salto apressado o salvou de um abraço desse novo algoz. Quase na seqüência, como um pequeno míssil o seu pequeno perseguidor chocou-se com o homem que tentou agarrá-lo. A inércia levou os dois ao chão, dando tempo para o bruxo adolescente se levantar.

Com o coração aos pulos o garoto reconheceu o Sr. Bensen, farmacêutico do bairro e cuja esposa era grande amiga de sua tia Petúnia. Ele não parecia particularmente diferente, a única denúncia de que ele não era mais o mesmo eram a estranha expressão de ódio que todos esses seres pareciam ter e uma enorme mancha de sangue ao redor da boca. Mancha essa que se espalhava pelo peito indo quase até a cintura.

Sem mais avaliações o garoto posicionou-se para continuar sua corrida, mas antes que pudesse prosseguir ele viu bloqueando sua passagem nada menos do que três outros corpos reanimados. Eles já haviam notado sua presença e começavam a correr em sua direção, bloqueando seu acesso.

Praguejando o garoto voltou-se pelo caminho que tinha vindo. O garoto e o Sr. Bensen já haviam levantado e preparavam-se para voltar a persegui-lo. Logo na esquina a mulher queimada surgia, precursora do casal de velhos. Em breve o garoto estaria encurralado.

Praguejando e disparando novamente pela rua dos Ourives o garoto não podia deixar de mentalmente amaldiçoar essas criaturas. Elas eram fortes e rápidas! Correndo ele podia ouvir os passos rápidos do garoto novamente ganhando distância.

Mais duas quadras correndo a máxima velocidade deixaram o garoto com o coração na boca. Ele estava plenamente consciente que o garoto pálido estava a apenas alguns metros atrás de si. Desesperado, Harry pulou por cima de uma lata de lixo e apenas escutou o estrondo quando a criança-monstro colidiu com a grande lata metálica.

Recuperando-se do salto o adolescente continuou a correr. Diminuir a velocidade agora podia ser o seu fim. Ele simplesmente não podia se arriscar a olhar para trás e ser alcançado por outro perseguidor. Com as pernas protestando e queimando ele forçou-se a continuar sua louca corrida para frente, confiando em seus ouvidos para avisá-lo caso os outros o alcançassem. Mais duas quadras seguiram-se e o seu coração batia tão rápido que parecia que ele ia explodir.

Logo a sua frente estava a sua antiga escola. A escola que ele e Duda freqüentavam quando eram mais novos. Sem conseguir pensar em outra solução, Harry correu para o edifício e desesperadamente agarrou-se a tela que protegia o playground onde sua turma costumava brincar no recreio. Com a varinha enfiada de qualquer jeito no bolso ele escalou rapidamente a grade.

Quase no meio da subida ele sentiu algo agarrando seu pé. Ao olhar para baixo ele viu novamente o garoto pálido com a mão estendida. Num puxão a criança morta ficou apenas com um tênis na mão e Harry estava livre para concluir sua subida. Arfando pesadamente o garoto parou no topo da cerca de arame e olhou para o caminho de onde tinha vindo. Os demais monstros vinham se aproximando. Sem dúvida, sendo fortes como eram, eles poderiam derrubar a cerca de arame.

Saltando na areia o jovem bruxo fez a única coisa que lhe ocorreu, correu para dentro do colégio.


End file.
